R W Poems
by SnowfairyTheOriginal
Summary: These are a series of poems describing a newfound relationship between ryo and mia. In them, I've taken on the views of the characters.
1. Poem 1

I wake up every morning,  
Just to see you smile.  
My life is meaning less without you,  
Though I could never bring myself to tell you.  
I've loved you so long,  
It's hard to say just how long now.  
It was silly.  
I thought things would just come naturally,  
If I just opened my heart.  
I swear sometimes I'm so naïve.  
I long for your touch.   
Wonder what it would be like to hold you,  
Or even kiss you.  
Sometimes these feelings scare me.  
I need you.  
We've defeated Talpa,  
And all the Ronins have left me here alone.  
But you still visit.  
Do you really care?  
I miss you so much.  
I never asked to feel this way.  
I'm so lost without you in my life.  
Do you even know the things you do to me?  
How you make my heart melt with each smile?  
I find myself sitting by the phone,   
Hoping you'll call.  
I hate you sometimes for doing this to me.  
Making me fall in love with someone like you.   
I love you so much it hurts.  
Do you miss me too?  
I sit here alone in this mansion,  
Thinking of nothing but you.  
You're in my thoughts,   
You're in my mind,  
You're in my heart,  
You're in my soul.  
I sit here alone,  
No family,  
No friends.   
Holidays pass by,   
With no one to spend them with.   
Now it's New Years Eve.   
Are you thinking of me?   
I'm alone in my room,   
Watching the snowfall.   
Is there someone with you?   
Spending time with you?   
The phone rings,   
And I run to it,   
Hoping it's you.   
Just to here your voice would bring me joy.   
But, it's not.   
Tears fill my eyes.   
Why are you doing this to me?   
What did I do to deserve such pain?   
I decide to take a walk.   
I put on my coat and open the door.   
As I look up,   
I find you standing there,   
Smiling.   
I turn away,   
Wiping the tears.   
I place a fake smile upon my face.   
You frown at this,   
And take my hand in yours.   
I start to loose my breath,   
As the warmth of your hand makes my heart go weak.   
You sit me on the couch.   
I turn away from your gaze,   
Dried tears on my cheeks.   
You place a hand on my chin,   
You make me face you.   
Our eyes lock,   
My heart skips a beat.   
You ask me what wrong,   
And I can't answer.   
To speak a word would mean to shed the tears I'm holding back.   
As I look in you dark blue eyes,   
I stay silent.   
You cup my face in your hands.   
I can't take this much longer.   
"Mia… please tell me."   
I feel your breath on my face,   
As you whisper my name.   
My heart stops.   
I break down in tears.   
You hold me tight as I pour my heart out.   
You stroke my hair.   
I shut my eyes,   
Regretting everything I just said.   
"Ryo…I…"   
You silence me with a finger to my lips.   
You slowly move closer as you whisper my name.   
I close my eyes.   
Our lips touch.   
Electricity courses through my veins.   
The kiss was gentle.   
So soft and sweet.   
You look at me and tell me,   
" I've loved you since the moment I fist laid eyes on you Mia."   
I smile as you say,   
"I just never had the courage to tell you."   
We kiss once more.   
The rest of the day,   
I spend in your arms.   
And as the New Year approaches.   
You look in my eyes.   
"I love you, now and forever."   
I pull you closer and say,  
"I love you Ryo, now and forever."  
As the clock strikes Midnight,  
We kiss once more.  
  



	2. Poem 2

You walk down the staircase,  
in that bran new dress.  
Your eyes are glowing.  
Your face is radiating with beauty.  
I love you so much.  
You're the most beautiful creature in the entire universe.  
No other can compare,  
to you my love.  
You smile at me as I walk toward you.  
I take your hand in mine,  
and shiver at the touch of your fragile hand.  
I help you with your coat,  
and as we leave,  
my mind wonders.  
I remember the day we met.   
I didn't know you then,   
But I couldn't let anything happen to you.  
I loved you from the first glance.  
My goddess.  
Do you even realize how important you are to me?  
You are my life.  
I would die for you in a second without a thought.  
You are my angel,  
sent down to me from the gates of heaven.  
I do not deserve you in my life,  
But at the same time,  
I cannot live without you.  
You are my world.  
I love everything about you.  
I look across the restaurant table at you.  
Our eyes lock,  
a slight blush creeps across your cheeks,  
only making you more beautiful.  
We stare at each other for what feels like hours.  
Neither looking away.  
I move closer to you.  
You do the same.  
I feel your breath on my face.  
You close you eyes expectantly.  
I gaze at your face a while before closing the gap between us.  
Your lips are so sweet.  
Although our lips merely brushed,  
The force in strong enough to make my heart stop.  
"I love you Ryo."  
You whisper to me.  
I look in your eyes,  
searching for your feelings.  
I see nothing but love, happiness, hope.  
I somehow muster up the courage to tell you,  
"I love you too."  
We walk out upon the dance floor.  
I could only wonder what touching you would make me feel.  
I've fallen in love with an angel,  
there's no hope of turning back.  
I look in her eyes once more,  
and get lost in a dream.  
I will always love you.  
I need you.   
You are my only love,  
now and forever.  
  



	3. Poem 3

I watch the two of you walk,  
hand in hand.  
An unseen tear makes it's way down my cheek.  
You seem so happy together.  
So free.  
I never thought I would fall.  
I was never looking for love.  
I never knew how I felt till the day you left me.  
Do you remember how I feel?  
We spent all that time together,  
When Ryo and Rowen went to the dynasty.  
Was I just replacing him?  
I was there through the tears.  
You always thought of the others.  
So strong.  
Yet also so fragile.  
I loved you,  
And still do.  
Did you ever feel the same?  
Do you think of me,  
The way I do you?  
I suppose not.  
You smile at him,  
Kiss him with so much love.  
You have your hero.  
The love of your life.  
I should be happy for you.  
But I'm not.  
I can't stand it!  
Why do you torture me so?  
The goddess who graced me with her smile.  
But no longer are you there.  
I can't go on.  
Not without you.  
I can't get you out of my head.  
"I love you Ryo," you say to him.  
The words haunt my dreams.  
You no longer care.  
I watch you from my window,  
Wondering how you still control me.  
You...  
A mere female.  
You have destroyed the heart,  
Of a cold blooded warrior.  
A soldier.  
A warlord.  
Do you even realize the pain you cause?  
You're tearing me apart.  
You broke my heart.  
But I will not show the pain.  
I'll lock up these feelings.  
To show how I feel,  
Would only make me weak.  
I will keep going.  
I will never forget you though.  
Your smile  
Your brilliance.  
Your radiant beauty.  
Your embrace.  
Your kiss...  
NO!  
You're doing it again.  
Making me fall head over heels,  
Without a thought.  
Maybe one day,  
We will be together.  
You'll come back.  
You'll remember how I fell.  
But until then,  
He'll make you smile.  
He will dry your tears.  
He'll be there for you always,  
But please know this...  
So will I.  
I can't stop thinking of you.  
Please understand that...  
I will love you...  
Now and forever.  
  



	4. Poem 4

Mia...  
the only girl,  
who could resist my charms.  
I suppose I always knew,  
that you'd end up with Ryo.  
It's no secret,  
the way he feels for you.  
But...  
do you know how I feel?  
Do you know how much I care?  
I'd give my life in a second,   
just to see that smile of yours.  
I love you.  
More than you'll ever know.  
You're the only girl I want,  
and probably the only girl who'll never want me.  
I wont deniy it.  
I'm a flirt.   
I enjoy watching girls fall for me.  
But for some reason,  
I could get you to.  
I guess that's part of why I fell in love with you.  
I want you for my own.  
To hold.  
To kiss.  
To love.  
I wonder how that would feel.  
Would it be different?  
Are your kisses sweet like honey?  
Would holding you send shivers up my spine?  
I love you more then anything in this world.   
You've captured my heart,  
Though I can not say,  
that my heart was not willing to love you.  
You hold the key.  
You walk in the room.  
"HI SAGE!" you cheerfully say.  
It takes all my self control,  
to keep from taking you in my arms.  
You lips are calling to mine.  
They curl in that devilishly sexy smile.  
I close my eyes,  
blocking these thoughts from my mind.  
"Sage?" you ask.  
I slowly open them and smile back.  
You ask me if I want to talk about it,   
and I am almost tempted to tell you,  
But then he returns to you.  
Ryo...  
He walks in,  
taking your smile from my life.  
The smile that brightens the darkest days.  
He keeps it for himself..  
No!  
I can think that.  
He is a friend.  
A fellow Ronin.  
We fight together,  
friends,  
companions.  
I will never hurt him,  
though he hurts me so by taking you.  
I wish you both happiness,  
and hope that one day I too can find it.  
Sitting alone in my room,  
I hear you knock.  
The kind hearted woman you are,  
you bring me some tea.  
I refuse but you insist.  
You are so stubborn!  
You always have been.  
Another reson I fell for you I suppose.  
You think for yourself.  
When you make up your mind,  
you stick with it.  
As stubborn as they come.  
I need someone like that.  
I need you...  
I guess I always have.  
But I never realize hope important to me you were,  
until you were gone.  
How I wish you were mine.  
You're the only one for me.  
Though I know deep inside that I'll never have you.  
But here I am,  
here I'll stay.  
Faitfully waiting.  
Now and Forever.   



End file.
